Hogwarts: A Kelly Story
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: This is a short story about three Kelly sisters who attended Hogwarts. Please don't flame. It was written for my best friend one night while we were in chem class. She thought it was hilarious and that's what counts. Just thought I'd share it. ONESHOT


Once upon of time in the land of Jersey, there lived three witches by the names of Kelli, Kelly, and Kel. They were triplets and loved each other very much. One stormy day while the girls were playing indoors, a huge, gray owl flew through the window of their apartment carrying three letters. The letters informed them that they had passed their OWLS and were ready to start advanced classes at Hogwarts.

* * *

The girls had finally arrived back at Hogwarts. Now it was time for them to go their separate ways because all of them were not in the same houses like most siblings. After going to their dorms to make sure their things had arrived, they met up in the Great Hall to watch the sorting. As the Kelli sisters walked by, they noticed a certain Draco Malfoy. Man was he ever so hot, but he was one of those "untouchables". First of all, he was filthy rich. The Kelli sisters were far from rich, yet they lived a pretty a pretty comfortable life. Another thing was that everyone knew his family's dark history. Draco's father used to be a Death Eater and so everyone was pretty sure that Draco's family still had some dealing into the dark arts. But still…that didn't change the fact that Draco was a hottie. I guess the summer truly changes people because the Kelli sisters thought Draco looked like a big, strong man.

* * *

After the sorting had ended, the girls started to go their separate ways again, for Kelly was in Slytherin while Kelli and Kel were in Gryffindor. Kelly was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, for she didn't care for the other Slytherins. The other Slytherins were mean and ruthless and Kelly could never-to this day-figure out why she was sorted into Slytherin House. She was just about to get up and go to bed when someone called out her name. "Kelly, don't go…I…I want to talk to you." It was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh…well," Kelly blushed, "um…sure." Draco sat down next to her and looked deeply into her eyes. When Kelly looked into his eyes, she felt a slight burning sensation.,

"How do you feel?" he asked her softly.

"Like I could just kill somebody," she replied forcefully.

"Good. Now let's scrump so we can kill Harry."

"Okay…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor common room, the other sisters were sitting and talking, you know, about how nice it would be to have a man.

"Um…hi ladies." It was Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. In all the 5 years they had been in Gryffindor, he had never spoken to them directly. The sisters were a bit flustered, for he was famous, and yes, he too had become a handsome young man over the summer.

"Hey Kel." It was Ron Weasley. He had come down the stairs to the common room looking for Kel.

"So, um…Kelli, I was wondering if you'd like to um…hang out sometime?" Kelly just stared at Harry in complete shock. After what seemed like forever, she managed to let out a small, high pitched, "Sure". Harry was so happy that he pulled Kelli close to him and kissed her on the lips. Like a domino, Ron pulled Kel close and kissed her as well. The moment was short-lived however, because the door of the Gryffindor common room flew open and in walked Kelly and Draco.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!", they yelled, waving their wands in the air. Both Harry and Ron collapsed and hit the floor. They both were motionless. They were now dead at the hands of the forbidden "killing curse".

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" yelled Kelli and Kel. They killed Draco and Kelly for killing Harry and Ron. Seconds later, in walked Hermione.

"WTF, why'd you kill Ron and Harry? You know what, nevermind." She took out her wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_" she screamed. Hermione watched as Kelli and Kel fell dead in the common room.

* * *

So that's my tale of a year at Hogwarts cut short for three lovely sisters. Remember, be careful who you trust lest you end up part of a humorous tale.

**The End**


End file.
